Fairy Tail watches Game of Dragons
by Seal-Sama
Summary: Fairy Tail have found out that Natsu is starring in the new TV show Game of thrones. In a state of shock and awe they decided to gather everyone and watch the entire first season. They see a different side to him they never knew he had! Natsu x harem. Prologue is short so that you guys can tell me whether or not I should go big with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Natsu...Is a what?" Erza whispered, eyes widened to dinner plates along with the rest of a team Natsu. Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla's jaws where launched into the ground at the words that came out of Laxus's mouth.

"Sigh, how many times must I repeat it. I said Natsu is one of the main stars of the new TV show called Game of thrones. Filming started six months ago and the entire first season is being released in a few hours."

Gray stood up from the table and yelled, "What the hell do you mean one of the main stars? Flame brain can't act for shit!"

"I also find it...hard to believe. This is shocking news." Erza said, still wide eyed. She sat down once again and folded her arms with a frown.

"No wonder he's hardly in the guild anymore. He's been busy for six months. How come we've never noticed?" Lucy wondered, shocked that the dumb Dragon Slayer could be part of anything like this.

"Well, obviously, the sets are all over Earthland. They shoot in Crocus, Alverez, and countless other Kingdoms. Gramps paid a lot of jewels to get a Lacrima to watch the series." Laxus said, grinning.

"I don't know if I can watch this. W-What if Natsu's acting is bad...?" Wendy worriedly said, biting her nails.

"Aye..." Happy uttered, a spooked out expression on his face.

Just then Mirajane and Lisanna came from the back room and overhead their convo. Both of their eyes widening.

"Sorry Wendy. But even if Natsu's acting is bad...I don't think you should watch the series. Because hmm, rumours say that it's full of nudity, adult scenes, violence and bad language. It's...really hard-core. Makes me curious about Natsu's role in this." Laxus said, along with Freed and Carla nodding.

"Are you guys serious? Our Natsu is really in a series? Wow..." Mirajane uttered, a dreamy look on her face. She didn't know he was capable of such things.

"I'm proud of him! But is it true, about the nudity and language part?" Lisanna asked, slightly worried about Natsu's role in such a series.

"Yeah. It's set in medieval times...so...yeah. I'm expecting some hectic shit." Laxus reckoned, an eyebrow raised at Wendy.

"Absolutely not!" Carla growled.

"But Carla, Natsu is in it! Besides..." Wendy said with her hands clenched at her sides, "I'm old enough now! Sooner or later I have to know about these things!"

Just then Makarov burst from his office with an excited expression plastered on his face.

"Laxus, it's been aired early, in 30 minutes!" Makarov yelled out, jumping from the top railing.

"HOLY SHIT! Set everything up old man!" Laxus yelled whilst spitting out his beer.

It just so happened to be the time when the rest of the members came in. Even Gildarts with Cana. After explaining to them the situation, their mouths dropped.

"Geehee, well, I'm definitely down with this. Salamander is going to embarrass himself no doubt." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Seems highly likely. Plus just hearing the description of the series makes me curious about Natsu's role. I'm game!" Cana said, taking a sip of her beer along with a drunk Gildarts.

"I suppose we should support him. I hope this wouldn't be hard to watch." Erza reckoned, smiling slightly while thinking about her pink haired guild mate acting. The thought alone made her giggle slightly.

After a few minutes Makarov had finish set up the gigantic Lacrima along with the surround sound. Erza had requiped couches so that everybody could relax and watch. And finally, Mirajane and Lisanna came in with the popcorn.

And with that, everybody concentrated on the screen, as a few ads for something called Netflix appeared, then HBO, and finally half and hour was done. A sign appeared on the screen.

 **Warning! The following program contains violence, language, nudity and sex. Not recommended for viewers under 18.**

"HOLY SHIT! Not even I'm old enough to watch it! Just what is Natsu in?" Lucy and Levy yelled out. While Erza and Mirajane were blushing slightly at the thought of Natsu in one of 'those' situations.

And then the show started. And Fairy Tail...was mesmerised...

 **End prologue**

 **We can have so much fun with this shit, I swear lol!**

 **Fairy Tail watches Natsu in Game of thrones, it was a weird dream of mine yesterday that I had to bring to life. You're all welcome to send recommendations.**

 **Natsu x harem with the Earthland side. But on Game of thrones I Was thinking of Arianne Martell or Daenerys Targaryen, or maybe both.**

 **In no form or manner is this story a serious one. It's a fun story that everyone can enjoy and be apart of.**

 **Don't worry, after prologue chapters will be longer.**

 **Share your thoughts :)**


	2. Important note!

Hi guys. So sorry that I have been away for the past couple of months. College is taking its toll on me but I have enough time to write alot of chapters for this story.

Before I even start this story. I want to hear you guys preference on what role Natsu should take. So I want to get your opinion on it. This is one of them.

1) This one is by far my favourite option. Its a setting where Natsu Dragneel is the Legendary Ser Arthur Dayne that was resurrected by the red priestess of asshai. He's sole duty is to train and bring Ice and fire together where as his Prince had failed. Pairing is Natsu/Daenerys/Missandei/Arianne.

Think about it. If I went with Natsu being Jon Snow then I have to follow canon because Jon Snow has a set destiny. Thats really boring to write. However with Natsu as an immortal Arthur Dayne(Age 22) That will be fun to explore. And imagine Fairy Tails reaction to Natsu being a legendary Knight in the World of Westeros! Gahhh the amount of shit I can write! Even though we only see this knight for a few minutes. Hes swag was off the charts. And what really helps is that Arthur Dayme is link with both the past and present.

For those who havent watched game of thrones. Look up a video on Youtube called 'Ser Arthur Dayne vs Ned stark' Trust me. As soon as you see this knight fight you'll be hyped about him straight away. And its also to let you know why I I think he is the perfect character.

Tell what you guys think?


End file.
